Mini Grayson
by SqueeBuu
Summary: Dick Grayson has been shrunk down and has to survive a week being six inches tall in Gotham. What adventures will the mini hero go through during this time?
1. Becoming Mini

**Summary** : Dick Grayson has been shrunk down and has to survive a week being six inches tall in Gotham. What adventures will the mini hero go through during this time?

I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

A miniscule scream was heard coming from the dresser in Damian's room as Dick was free falling down to the ground at a rapid pace. It was incredibly hard to try and regain his balance as his body was spinning around uncontrollably midair.

 _Is this really how it ends?_ He thought to himself, shutting his eyes tightly as he prepared for his inevitable doom.

But there was no splat. Instead, he heard a loud thud and he found his body colliding to a thick yellow sponge. Damian had threw himself over to the ground the moment he heard the squealing and saw the mini body falling. Dick lived for another day.

"Grayson!" Dick immediately cringed at the booming voice "Be careful-you could have died you insect! What would father and the others think of me if you died by falling off my dresser!"

Despite having his ears covered, the voice was perfectly clear and Dick looked up at a ticked off Damian, slowly uncovering his ears, "It wasn't my fault though Dami...your pen was in the way!" He shouted, crossing his arms and pouting as cutely as he could. It was a rare moment where Dick was glad that he was six inches tall since he looked positively adorable with his pouty look. Even though it had worked in the past with getting Damian to take him around, this time it was met with Damian narrowing his eyes more.

"Your looks will not work this time Grayson. Be. Careful. Or. Else." Getting up, Damian walked over to his bed once again and smacked the sponge down to his nightstand so he could keep a closer eye on Dick. The impact caused the mini to fall forward and hit his head to the hard wood of the nightstand.

Rubbing his forehead, he stuck out his tongue at Damian whom laid back down on his bed and continued to read his book.

* * *

It had been two days since Dick had been shrunk during his patrolling with Damian at Bludhaven in the night. It had started off like any other patrol with a simple robbery call that lead off to a car chase. Eventually the criminals had crashed their car to a street light and got out to make their escape by running through an alley. Nightwing and Robin though were hot on their trail with their old Batmobile closing in. The two jumped out as well and ran after the criminals. Robin took care of the taller individual since he always felt the need having to prove himself that he was the best. Nightwing rolled his eyes in seeing this and decided he was going to scold Damian right after they apprehended the criminals about leaving the taller men to him.

Running right after the scrawnier male, the guy had cornered himself against a fence. He wasn't that fit enough to climb up quickly to get away. Panic set in as he reached into his trench coat and pulled out a ray gun, shooting at Nightwing whom had been in midair of his tackle.

The bright light was enough to make Damian pause and get punched across the face. He had seen that very moment where the blue light zapped Nightwing and saw him immediately disappear with his outfit, mask and weapons being the only things left behind. This enraged Damian to go ballistic and beat the criminals to a bloody pulp since in his mind, Dick had _died_ before his eyes.

Damian left the men dangling in the alley way on an emergency staircase and he went back to Nightwing's outfit, falling to his knees and picked up the sleeves. A single tear ran down his right eye as he clutched the clothing tighter to his chest and that initiated a loud screech.

At first, Damian ignored the screeching noises since he thought it was merely a rat since he was in an alley way after all. Damian started to sob quietly to himself since he knew he could do it freely since no one was watching. The screeching continued though but at a louder rate that it started to irritate Damian since he couldn't mourn in peace.

"EEEEEEEEEE-"  
"Mmmmghhhnn! You goddamn rat!" Standing up, Damian pulled out a knife and started to search around the alley for the rat. He didn't commend killing animals but right this moment, he wasn't thinking properly since Dick had just "died". There was no sign of the rat in the alley and Damian wondered if it had just ran off.

Taking a deep breath, he turned around to go back to Nightwing's outfit and saw a tiny lump moving inside the outfit. Thinking that was where the rat had went inside, he stormed forward and ripped the neck opening of the spandex so he could see the rat. Another screech was let out as Dick reached for the torn piece of his oversized outfit and covered his body, "NO NO NO DAMIAN! DON'T STAB ME!" He screamed.

There was a brief silence as Damian stayed frozen in his spot with his right arm still up in the air, the knife pointing down so it could be thrusted to stab its target.

"Gr-Grayson?" The knife was let go and Dick released a yelp since the knife was a mere inch away from slicing him in half when it landed.

"BE CAREFUL WHERE YOU DROP THAT THING!" Dick shouted once more, moving back. Each step he took, he pulled the fabric with him.

"Y-you're alive...but small?" Damian leaned forward as Dick continued to step backwards but ended up tripping on a pebble and falling on his behind.

"Y-yes I am small captain obvious! Help me up!" Dick snapped.

"Tt." Damian nonetheless picked up the tiny Dick Grayson between his right thumb and index finger, revealing that the mini male was naked. Anyone rarely saw Damian laugh but right at this moment, his lips twitched to a smile before he let out a laugh. Dick covered his ears as they began to ring from the loud bellow, "H-HEY! YOU'RE TOO LOUD! STOP LAUGHING!"

Damian continued to laugh though for a good minute before stopping. He used his free hand to wipe away his tears.

"Not only is the great Grayson shrunk but he is also naked. This is too rich." Damian snickered, making Dick pout.

"It's not funny Damian! This is serious! Now take me to Bruce quickly so we can reverse this!"

"Yeah yeah. We're going." Damian smirked before snatching Nightwing's outfit off the ground. Going back to the criminals whom were still knocked out and bleeding, he grabbed the ray gun he destroyed and threw it back into the Batmobile he had _borrowed_ from his father. Just to add more to his amusement, he put the seatbelt on for the passenger side and Dick found himself squished against the leather seat and the polyester of the seat belt.

"Hang on tight, _little man_." Damian turned on the engine and drove back to Gotham.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you guys liked it! This was literally something that came up in my mind as I was drawing a mini Dick Grayson sleeping in Damian's hoodie on my bed. This is going to be pretty much my attempt at humor and how life would be if Dick Grayson was shrunk down for a few days. No idea if anyone would like it enough for me to continue it but we shall see~

This chapter I admit was rather short since I am just barely setting the mood but I will expand on the plotline and add more characters and mishaps during the next chapter :3


	2. The Plans

Whoot whoot. Chapter 2! Time to fill in a bit more of the plot that was so vague in Chapter one.

Before we begin though, time for some shout-outs~ Thank you those whom are following this story. Its totally awesome and thank you to those whom reviewed it!

To BrFanficwriter: I'm glad you liked it :D

To WolfGirl: I am striving to make Mini Dick the most adorable thing in the world! I hope I succeed in this chapter as well :D

To GalaxyWolf2.0: Thank you for the kind words :D

To Guest: Glad you liked it :D

As usual, I don't own anything.

* * *

Dick tried his best to shout but all that came out were muffles. The polyester was tight on his body and each time he wiggled around to try and escape, it rubbed on his skin rather roughly. This was definitely the most uncomfortable he had been in a while but it all paid off since he finally managed to wiggle free and fell forward to his oversize outfit that was on the passenger seat as well. Dick groaned and started to pull the fabrics over so it was covering his skin before he glared up at Damian with his cheeks puffed.

"That hurt you know!" Dick shouted so the teen could hear him.

"And? You had worse. Now quit your squeaking _little_ man, I'm driving."

Damian always boasted about how he could drive but actually being in the passenger side, especially with being this size was quite nervewracking. He curled up a bit inside his outfit so in case they crashed, at least he may have some cushion.

"You should slow down." Dick warned, his head peeking out from the fabric.

"Tt. I know how to drive Grayson. I've learned since I was five." Damian grunted, pushing the pedal a bit harder. "Besides, no one will stop us since we are in the old Batmobile."

"I still can't believe you _stole_ it."

"We're _borrowing_ it. Besides, it does still belong to us. We were the ones who used it when you were Batman."

A small smile appeared on Dick's face from the memories. It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows but they were still memories. The memories were enough to relax him a bit and he sighed, closing his eyes. He hoped that Bruce would be able to help him get back to normal. He couldn't imagine living in this small body for so long. What Dick didn't know was that his fear was about to come true.

* * *

It didn't take too long to arrive back in Gotham City and Damian continued to speed down the streets until they reached the Cave. There, he parked and opened the doors.

Before getting out, Damian looked down at Dick whom was now crawling out from his outfit. Once the two made eye contact, Dick gave a pout since Damian was just staring at him and made no move to scoop him up. Did the little - well, _now_ big - demon think he would be able to get out on his own?

Clearing his throat overexaggerately, Dick placed his hands on his hips, staring up at Damian who rolled his eyes.

"H-Hey! Handle me with care!" Dick shouted as he was picked up by his arms a bit roughly then cupped.

Getting out the car, Dick started to look around the cave and sighed. The sigh held many emotions but the main one that washed up on him was relief. Despite his current situation, it was nice to know that they made it back to the Batcave alive and soon he would be able to talk to Bruce about the situation they had. Looking around a bit more, Dick notice how big the Batcave actually was. It was _very_ big. Too big. His nerves began to unfold again since all he could think about was getting lost in the Cave and this wasn't even the worst place to get lost. Imagine getting lost in the Manor or even in Gotham City itself. It would probably take a while for someone to realize where he had went. Or worse. Someone could actually _step_ on him. All of those worries were now intensified since he heard a loud bark, meow and moo. Dick had completely forgotten that Damian had pets.

His fear must have been transferred over to Damian since Dick could now feel the teen's hands cupping him a bit tighter for protection. It was not enough to put him at ease though.

Like all previous times, Damian's pets charged over to their owner excitedly, making Damian brace himself for impact. Titus was always the one to do the trick of knocking him over and he did not fail in doing so. Damian was thrown down to the ground and Dick felt the hands separating which were his shield and only source of protection. If that wasn't bad enough, Dick was projectiled and found himself soaring into the air. His tiny lungs screamed out as he flew, his arms covering his face for any deadly hit he was going to be taking.

The screams were loud enough to attract the attention one of Damian's pets and Alfred's eyes began to follow Dick before he pounced forward and caught the tiny acrobatic with his teeth. A yelp of pain left Dick's lips since he was dangling upside down by his right leg and the teeth sunk a bit on his skin.

"Pennyworth! Let go of him!" Damian shouted, pushing his other pets aside and stood up. The cat turned to its master and began to move back as Damian walked forward. When he was closed in, Damian lunged at the cat who jumped and ran away. "ALFRED!"

Dick screamed out like how he has been doing all night as he was being dangled and tossed around in the cat's mouth. Alfred avoided all of Damian's leaps with agileness, thinking that they were just playing. To him, Dick was a new toy and had no intentions of letting it go right this moment.

"Titus, Batcow - get Alfred!" Damian commanded to his pets whom let out a moo and bark, chasing after the cat.

It was pure madness in the Batcave and Dick wondered when it was all going to end. At this rate, he was sure he was going to lose his right left by all of the movement. Even though he was use to flips and breezes because of his acrobatic background, it wasn't nearly as violent as this situation had taken, especially at this size. The whole world was spinning and he could barely catch glimpses of the animals or Damian getting close to catching the cat.

 _This is really how it ends now?_ Dick thought to himself, closing his eyes tight.

A ringing noise emitted in the Batcave that made the entire group pause. The real human Alfred was standing at the entrance, bowls of food on his tray. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, Damian snatched up his cat and took Dick back whom was sticky to the touch by all of the saliva. His skin was very cold and his hair was sticking up like a Super Saiyan.

Trembling, Dick fell to his knees and crawled forward so he could curl up to one of Damian's fingers, his face full of fear. Alfred the cat gave a meow as he strolled over to the human Alfred to eat his food.

"Master Damian. I heard all of the ruckus upstairs and thought the animals were rioting from hunger." Alfred explained himself as he set down the food for the three animals.

"ALFREEEEED!" Dick cried out loudly, his throat cracking from all of the shouting he done earlier. "SAVE ME PLEAAAASE!" he sobbed.

Alfred rose up an eyebrow and began looking around, wondering where that squeaking noise came from. He looked over to see Damian holding something in his hand and he made a slight face, "Oh dear Master Damian. Did you bring a rat home with you this time?"

"I am not a rat Alfred!" Dick continued to howl out in frustration.

Sighing, Damian walked over to the Englishman and began to explain the whole situation.

* * *

Early the next day everyone was called over to discuss the new predicament that was brought upon them. Dick was in the middle of the living room's coffee table, sitting down with a piece of his Nightwing suit taped around his body. Everything was still very much overwhelming and it was made worse with everyone being normal sized and staring at him. Being in the Batcave wasn't nearly as bad since everything there was already relatively big and he wasn't the only tiny there. Right now though, he truly was the only small thing. Dick never realized just how tall Damian or even Cassandra was. Jason was already the tallest out of them all subtracting Bruce but right now, he was an overly sized giant. Dick couldn't help but to shift a bit uncomfortably at the table, wishing that their eyes weren't directed at him while they spoke.

"So let me get this straight. Damian and little Ken doll here were out in Bludhaven last night and Dick got zapped by some shrink ray and turned small. They came back to talk to Bruce but the big bad bat is out doing Justice League business and said he'd be back in a week and for us to just take care of the issue until then?" Jason asked blandly.

"That is about the jist of it Master Jason." Alfred nodded.

"Wow. I knew Bruce could be cold but this is just brutal." Jason snickered, earning a glare from Tim and a few others in the room.

"This is serious Jason. Dick's live is at stake here. How would you like it if you were small and your only hope is gone for a week?" Barbara asked, her eyes narrowed at Jason who shrugged, "Don't know. I'm not in that position. Hey Dick, how does it feel to be this small and knowing your only hope is gone for a week?"

Before Dick could shout angrily at Jason, Damian's voice overshadow his, "Todd! I will personally see you get this same treatment if you don't take this seriously. Father is counting on us to take care of it and we are going to."

"Let's just cut straight to the chase." Stephanie spoke up, getting a bit annoyed. "The only person we know whom has shrinking abilities is The Atom, right? We can just ask him for help."

"I'm afraid that Ray Palmer is out with Bruce with this mission." Alfred sighed.

Tim clicked his tongue, "Alright then. We know that Ray Palmer works at Ivy University so it would be best to start there. There is a great chance that the criminals whom did this to Dick attended the school or knew someone whom did so we may find leads there. A few of us should go to investigate to cover ground faster. Jason, you and I will—"

"Oh no. Cassandra, Stephanie and I will go." Barbara interrupted, "No offense but we would get the job done quicker with our feminine touch."

"You mean sway your tits around in front of loser guys?" Jason flatly stated, uncrossing his arms. He was the only one leaning against the living room entrance's frame, being alone meanwhile everyone had gathered closely to Dick. Jason walked forward towards the coffee table, bending down to his knees. Dick stared at the looming giant, gulping. Barbara glowered at Jason from that comment and she too decided to move forward so she was leveled to the mini male. The two were casting a huge shadow over Dick, making him nervous. It was Jason who worried him the most since the massive man was staring down at him with a predatory look, least that's what it looked like to him. Without thinking, Dick rushed to Barbara and leaned against her, which were at her breasts. Normally she would have gotten mad at Dick for touching them but she could feel him trembling against her.

"Aww, poor thing." Barbara frowned, scooping Dick up gently and cuddling him to her chest. This drastically calmed Dick down, making him feel brave as he curled to her cleavage.

"Awww." Stephanie cooed, moving as well to the little man. "He's scared." She frowned.

With her right index finger, she gently started to rub Dick's head, wanting to comfort him. Little Nightwing was thoroughly enjoying this attention that he decided to coo cutely, making the two girls go gushy all over again. Even Cassandra at this point moved to the other two females so she too could play with Dick. Jason and the other men were staring blankly at the scene, seeing that Dick was just using this as a way to get boobie action. Tim cleared his throat loudly, making the two girl glare up at him, "Rude! We're trying to calm our little baby bird here."

"He'll calm down once we've succeeded in getting Dick back to normal." Tim reminded impatiently. "If you three are going to go to Ivy Town, go back home and start packing to leave as soon as possible."

Rolling her eyes, Barbara heaved a sigh and let the mini male down whom frowned as he was taken away from the boobs. Alfred first left the room so he could see the three females out. Once they were out of sight, the normal size males turned their attention back to Dick.

"Really Dick? Really?" Jason crossed his arms. "You were enjoying that boob action way too much."

"Since those three are gone, I'll ask Batwing, Bluebird and Batwoman to help cover Gotham for this week. One of us should remain in charge of taking care of Dick meanwhile he's in this state." Tim told Damian and Jason whom were the only ones left.

"Don't worry little Dickie, I'll take care of you!" Jason grinned as he snatched up the tiny male from the table whom yelped.

"Careful with him!" Damian shouted as stole Dick away.

"I will be. Don't worry." Jason stated, prying the tiny once more back to his possession.

"I don't trust you Todd. Knowing you, Dick will be dead by the end of the day." Damian hissed, grabbing Dick yet again.

The two continued to splurge insults at one another, yanking the little back and forth. The constant tension made their holds rather forceful and Dick was whining the entire time, getting dizzy from the quick movements. Jason decided to play unfair as he stood up and held Dick high up with his right hand, using his left to hold Damian back by his forehead. Jason laughed at this meanwhile Dick gave a cry, hating being this high up. Even though he had his acrobatic background, he knew that it would be impossible to survive this huge fall. He didn't have anything to grab on or even help with the potential fall. The entire time Tim's frustration grew and grew until he finally snapped, "Enough!"

Getting close to Jason, he jumped up and managed to grasp the tiny man whom sniffled.

"You two cannot take care of Dick if your lives depended on it. _I_ will be the one to take care of him." Tim announced.

"Tt. Please. As if you'll be able to do a greater job than I would, Drake." Damian spat with his arms crossed.

"If my memory serves correct, I am the only one whom hasn't _died_."

"Oh yeah Timmy, that burned _so_ bad." Jason rolled his eyes, "Using the dead card."

"How about letting Master Dick decide for himself." Alfred suggested as he stepped back inside the living room. Once again, the Englishman proved himself to be the voice of reason.

Dick would of chosen Alfred to take care of him but he already knew that the man had enough on his plate. Last thing he needed was to stress him out more. Tim did seem the logical choice in this situation but even though he would do a better job, Dick just didn't feel it. Jason was too much of a brute and just by holding him high up into the air showed how terrible of a caretaker he would be.

"I choose Damian." Dick told the trio.

"What!" Jason shouted in unison with Tim. Damian couldn't help but to look smug as he casually took Dick away from Tim's possession. "As you may see, I am clearly better than you two buffoons if I was chosen."

"Dick, are you sure?" Tim asked seriously, moving closer to the tiny man. "Are you sure that the demon spawn didn't threat you last night?"

"Hey!"

"No, he hasn't threaten me. I know that you're the logical choice Tim but let's face it, you already have a lot on your plate as well as Alfred. Robin would be the best choice." Dick spoke softly, too soft. Tim blinked, staying quiet for a brief moment "…Um, did you say something? I swear I could have seen your lips move for a second there…"

Jason stifle his laughter while Damian sighed, "I'll take good care of him, Drake. Don't you worry your poor demented brain out." He smirked. Despite being a bit hurt by Dick rejecting him _again_ , he knew he would keep tabs on Damian and make sure that Dick was taken well care of.

"Alright. If you say so Dick. I still believe you are making a grand error in your judgment but I'll let this slide." Tim told the mini whom spoke a thank you. "…Did you say something again?"

"Hey, Timbers. Since Dick is small and you're going to ask Batwoman and the others to help out, we should temporary move in so we can help Damian here take care of our little man." Jason slyly stated, moving closer to Tim.

"…What?" Damian felt as if he didn't hear correctly.

"Come on, it'll be great. Right Tim?" Jason nudged him rather hard, making Tim rub his rib a bit before looking at Damian whom had a deadly look.

 _Don't. You. Dare. Agree._ Damian thought, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Tim matched the dead look, "Yes. Yes it would be. We can keep a close eye on Dick when Damian slips up."

"NO!" Damian shouted.

"Alfred, prepare rooms for us! We're staying the week here!" Jason grinned.

In the background, Alfred glanced at each male. Damian was still shouting "No no no" over and over again as Dick was covered his ears, wondering why this was happening to him. Jason was laughing loudly, seeing as his plan was working in pissing the little shithead off. Tim looked as if he was wondering why he was even part of this family.

"…I'll get right on it, Master Jason." Alfred finally responded as he turned to leave the room.

"No!" Damian let out his last cry. He knew that Jason only said this to irritate him and it did work. He wasn't though going to let this stop him in his duty of taking care of Dick. Tim was just waiting for this to happen. Waiting for him to slip so Tim could use this situation in the future whenever he failed a mission. He wasn't going to let that happen though.

 _This is going to be a the longest week of my life._ Dick thought and prayed that he would survive somehow.

* * *

Hours had passed and the bat boys had themselves still stationed in the living room. Dick was still on the coffee table where Damian left him so the tiny male wouldn't be out of his sight, not even for a minute. Tim had made all of the necessary phone calls to keep everyone updated on the situation. His eyes glanced over to the two short male often, observing them and waiting for something to happen. The tension was high in the living room and the only casual being was Jason who genuinely seemed excited for this week for some unknown reason. His excitement put Dick on edge since he had no idea what Jason was thinking about and something told him that he wasn't going to be liking it either. The manor was eerily quiet until the front door bell rung. Eyes darted over to see Alfred walking towards the door.

There was a medium size package with the words "To Little Dick" at the door step. Alfred rose up an eyebrow before glancing up to see Barbara and the other girls waving at him. They shouted their goodbyes and hopped right back into the taxi to go to the airport.

Picking up the package, pieces were heard shaking inside noisily.

"Master Dick, you have received a package." Alfred informed as he casually strolled to the living room and set it down at a clear spot on the coffee table. Immediately Jason pulled out a knife and began to slice the tape off, making Dick pout, "Hey! That's mine!"

"As if you're going to be able to open it, little guy."

Even though he knew that was true, it was the principle of opening someone else's package made Dick puff out his cheeks.

Pulling the tabs open, Jason stayed silent for a moment before he let out a long stream of laughter that confused Damian and Tim. The two stood up and peeked over, their eyes widening at the content inside the box.

"Uh…" Tim held his mouth a bit open and Damian joined Jason instantly into the fit of laughter.

"Hey! What is it!" Dick yelled, wanting to know what was happening. After all, it was **his** package.

Regaining his composure, Tim gently lifted the mini male up so he could see. Dick's eyes widen hugely, "No…no…anything but that!"

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Cliffhangeeer~

As ya'll may have noticed, I really want to focus on this story being of the Bat Bros mainly. Lots of fluff and chaos. I already have some ideas that I will throw in eventually but if any of ya'll have any fun ideas, feel free to let me know. If I think they're doable, I may end up using them and giving you credit for the idea.

On another note, I'm debating whether or not to include a bit of gayness. Like JayTim as a coupling. If that happens, it'll mostly be used just to freak Mini Dick out in seeing his younger 'brothers' kissing or anything further more. Or maybe DamiTim. No idea yet if I should even include that type of gayness or just keeping it family friendly. I'll leave it up to you guys XP


	3. Jason Is A Bully

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovelies and here's another chapter of Mini Grayson. Thank you for taking your time into reading this chapter XP

To _GalaxyWolf2.0_ : Yeah. I think brotherly stuff was a good choice too. That was my intent in the beginning and I decided to keep it going. Just didn't know if others wanted yaoi XP

To _WolfGirl_ : Everyone pretty much guess right xD It was doll and a doll house!

To _Gues_ t: DamiTim I believe falls under its own special radar. It has to be a very special circumstances for them to get along but when done right, I dig it :p You don't have to worry about DamiTim here though XP

Like before, if you have an idea you would like to give out, feel free to suggest it :D

I own nothing.

* * *

 **Barbie's Dream House** was presented in large letters on the box. Dick wanted to run away. Tell the guys to forget about what they saw. That he was perfectly fine the way he was but seeing their faces, especially Jason's, he knew that wouldn't ever happen.

"Oh look little Dickie, it looks like Babs and the other girls care about you sooo much~" Jason teased as he picked up the box, placing it onto the floor. Taking out the first content inside of it and peering back inside, Jason's lips twinged to a bigger grin than ever before he started to laugh once again, "Oh my God - is that doll's clothing?!"

Scooping his hands inside, Jason dropped all of the little clothing onto the coffee table. Dick started to whine loudly and clung onto Tim's fingers, wrapping himself around it, "I don't need it!"

"Oh but I think you do! Come on little birdie boy, what kind of brothers would we be if we didn't make sure you were properly dressed~ that little piece of tape isn't going to keep you nicely clothed." Jason began to scramble around the tiny clothing, trying to see what outfit he could form that would totally ruin Dick's reputation.

"We have a nice little sunhat here. We also have a lovely pink shirt. Oh look - yellow shorts! You can be our mini lemonade boy!" Jason grinned.

"Kill me. Just kill me!" Dick shouted loudly to Tim, gazing at his giant face with pure humiliation. "Just end meee!"

"Oh no no no Dick. We cannot do it. Think about what disappointment Bruce will be brought upon if he found out you died." Jason shook his head. "Tsk tsk. Just thinking about yourself. How selfish could you be!"

Damian just stared at the entire scene, wondering what on earth he could do. Part of him wanted to help Dick since the little man was always there for him but the other side wanted to see Jason completely sissify the mini male. It was definitely a hard decision.

Tim sighed at this, knowing that he had to help, despite still feeling betrayed.

WIth his free hand, Tim picked out what he thought was the most normal and manly outfit he could find. It was plain blue shorts and a plain white tank top.

"Just...just change into these." Tim told the mini man, peeling him off his finger.

The moment that Dick felt his grip loose, he immediately clung onto the new fingers that held him. He refused to be turned into a barbie doll.

"Come on Dick…" Tim murmured softly.

"No!"

"Dick…"

"No!"

"Would you rather be nak -"

"Yes! Yes I would rather be naked!" Dick shouted to them all. "You can't do this!"

"Just leave him be." Damian finally spoke up.

All of the eyes turned to him, making the teen tisk, "Just let him be with the taped piece of his outfit. He'll eventually have to change into these ridiculous outfits once his current one falls off."

"I suppose you're right." Jason agreed, disappointment in his voice. He really wanted to change him right now but he knew it would have to wait. It would happen though, whether Dick liked it or not.

"But let's get back to business, shall we~?" Jason started to open up the Barbie Dream House box and a bunch of toy parts began to fall out of the box. He scooted those to the side, getting himself comfortable onto the floor. "Now let's see here…"

* * *

Dick watched his whole world beginning to turn to a child's imagination scene. Damian and Jason began to assemble the toy mansion, arguing ever so often about what piece went where. Tim continued to hold the tiny man who finally let his death grip loose off his fingers and was now chilling on the palm of his hand. Dick still couldn't believe that all of this was happening and he thought that the girls had his back earlier. Now all trust issues was compromised.

It took about half an hour for the entire doll house to be made since the two males had argued about which rooms should be assembled where and the location of where it should be placed. Damian and Jason agreed it should be by the living room window, on top of another free coffee table so everyone could see it when they entered the room. The Barbie home wasn't too large to take up the entire space of the table but enough to make it the only thing available there, besides the other accessories that came in the Dream Home.

"Well let's see here. Dick has his own little car. His own little bicycle, toy limo, ooo, Dick even has his own little toy boat, a mini pool and jacuzzi. Damn Dick, you have just as much as Bruce has right now. All we need is for you to have your own toy jet and you're set." Jason commented.

"I don't want any of that. I just want to survive this week, peacefully." Dick couldn't help but to speak harshly. He didn't like that that Jason was enjoying his misery too much.

"But this was a present from Babs and the others! You cannot decline their thoughtful gift." Jason frowned though it was completely fake. Everyone could clearly see the evil intentions that the multi-colored male had. No one really spoke up about it though except Dick himself.

"I'll be sure to thank them properly once I'm back to normal." Dick countered, crossing his arms. He was standing his ground and wasn't going to be going near that Barbie Dream House whatsoever, especially if Jason was around.

* * *

The current time was mid afternoon and the Bat brothers continued to lounge around in the living room, hoping time would pass by faster. None of them had to go on patrol so that indicated that the night would be long as well. Tim, who was dubbed Mr. Sleepless, was going to have it the worst of them all.

Jason was watching television with an extreme look of boredom, his head resting on his right hand. Tim was on his tablet, reading newspaper articles online meanwhile Damian was playing Animal Crossing on his 3DS with the little man resting on his lap, watching along tiredly.

Just because Damian was in charge of taking care of Dick, that didn't necessarily mean that Dick had to be with him _all_ the time.

"You know what, I'm hungry. Come on little man, let's go make us a sandwich." Jason got off from the couch and passing by Damian, swooped the little man in one scoop. The hand blocked Damian's vision temporarily from his game but his reflexes weren't fast enough to grab onto Jason's wrists to prevent it. Dick became dizzy from the sudden swift movement and was started to sway a bit on Jason's right shoulder, clearly not expecting that at all. His tiny frame still wasn't use to being manhandled in such manner.

"TODD!" Damian shouted, jumping up from the couch to follow after them, "Give him back!"

"Oh come on, we're just going to make sandwiches!" Jason stopped in his steps and turned around to face Damian, "What on Earth could happen that we'll need your protection from?"

That very turn though was the turning point that caused Dick to stumble forward and off the shoulder.

* * *

Everything went into slow motion. Jason felt that smidge of weight that Dick created disappearing from his shoulder and witness Dick free falling down. He used his hands to try and catch Dick but each time he thought he caught the mini man, Dick's body stumbled and kept falling lower and lower. Damian knew that he was the only person that could rescue his small brother and seeing that Alfred had left a yellow sponge on top of the hallway table, he grabbed it and lunged himself to the floor.

It was a split second catch but Dick's body collided down to the yellow sponge, bouncing slightly at the impact. Tim heard all of the commotion and turning around, in his eyes, he just saw Jason struggling to catch something and heard Damian throw himself. He rose up an eyebrow, wondering what they were doing but then the screams came.

"JASON, YOU CLUMSY OAF! YOU COULD OF KILLED GRAYSON!"

"ME!? HE FELL OFF ON HIS OWN! HE WAS NICE AND WELL ON MY SHOULDER UNTIL YOU STARTED TO FOLLOW US!"

"SO THIS IS MY FAULT NOW?"

"YES, YES IT IS YOU LITTLE SHITHEA -"

"SHUT. UP." Tim intervened. The two bickering guys glanced up at Tim and narrowed their eyes before turning back to each other, arguing again. Dick had his ears covered and was hunched forward on his knees, his ass sticking out into the air. Every word that the two giant males shouted made his ears ring to the point that he felt like they were going to bleed. At that moment, it seemed like he was forgotten and all Jason and Damian wanted to do was win their own argument. Tim rubbed his temples, wondering why he had to be the only responsible one here. Jason was an adult and Damian already acted like an adult so why couldn't the two just settle things like adults and talk _normally_. His eyes glanced over to see the yellow sponge on the floor and squinting his eyes, noticed Dick cowering. Sighing, he stood up and walked over.

Dick couldn't hear Tim's footsteps approaching since the shoutings overrode everything for his hearing. His eyes were shut tightly and all he felt was the sponge being lifted. Taking a peek, he saw Tim and his eyes began to sparkle.

 _Tim. My hero._ Dick thought to himself. Right this moment, Dick saw Tim as an angel sent to protect him. He was starting to wonder if he really should switch caretakers now. His happiness was shortly lived though as he was snatched by the big bad Jason who had his last words with Damian, "Fine! You can _observe_ me making sandwiches then. Come on little Dickie."

" _Tt_. You always have to make things so complicated Jason." Damian uttered underneath his breath as he followed the taller man. Tim stayed where he was momentarily, the yellow sponge still in his hand. Sighing, he shook his head and smacked himself with the sponge on his forehead before following along. Soon enough he and Jason would have matching hairstyles with the white hairs.

* * *

Jason had all of the ingredients out to make a simple turkey sandwich and he started to toast the bread. Dick was on top of the mid table counter they had and strayed as far away as he could from the ingredients, not wanting to be mistaken as one and placed inside the sandwich. Damian had pulled up a chair and sat in front, his 3DS in hands. Often he would glance up to make sure that Dick was still there from his game meanwhile Tim had brought along his tablet where he continued his reading. One thing that was for sure, besides the situations where his life was on the line, being a little person currently was the most boringest thing in the world. He couldn't do anything and felt ignored. Just to pass time, Dick would just practice his acrobatic skills but even then that grew tiring, especially since he had been doing that all morning.

Moving closely to Damian, Dick stood in front of the teen, forcing a loud cough so he could be attended to. Damian barely glanced away from his game, "What?"

"I'm bored."

"What do you want me to do about that?"

"I don't know. Play with me."

"I'm busy."

"Come on Damian!"

"You can watch me play."

"But I don't want to watch you play!" Playing Animal Crossing was one thing but watching another person play was excruciatingly boring. The lack of adventure in the game would put anyone to sleep if they weren't the ones talking to the animals.

"Too bad then."

Dick huffed, his chest puffing out and he stormed over to Tim, making the same exaggerating cough to the other teen. Tim as well barely glanced away from his tablet, "May I help you with something Dick?"

"Yes you may Tim! I am bored and Damian won't play with me!"

"Alright. What do you want me to do?"

"Play with me or make Damian do it!"

Tim sighed, hating being interrupted from his reading. The older teen turned to the younger one who cursed about getting trash instead of a fish in the ocean.

"Demon Spawn, Dick is bored. Play with him."

"You play with him."

"You're the caretaker and it is your job to help Dick."

"My job as a caretaker is to make sure that nothing _happens_ to him. Being bored isn't part of my dilemma."

"Damian, pleaaaaase!" Dick cutted in. The tiny man decided to leap in front of Damian's vision and gave out the most adorable puppy dog eyes he could do. Being this small and weak looking added to its character.

With his fingers pausing, Damian looked down at the little man who still had the eyes, whimpering as loud as he could.

"... _Tt._ Fine."

Feeling victorious, Dick couldn't help but to break out into a happy dance. Damian rolled his eyes at that and wondered what he could do to help Dick become unbored. Jason, who heard everything decided to help as well.

"We can play 'Run Away From The Knife'."

"Run away from what - eeeeek!" Dick leaped out of the way as Jason slammed the knife down besides Dick, giving a laugh.

"JASON!" Tim and Damian hollered out at the same time.

"What? He said he was bored." Jason defended himself before bringing the knife back his way to continue cutting the veggies. Dick was laying on the marble counter, clutching his heart as his chest was heaving heavily. Damian glared at the older man and scooped up his little brother, giving his head a little head rub. The rub did help calm Dick's nerves but he was still scared shitless of that stunt.

* * *

Ten minutes passed and Jason had decided to make sandwiches for everyone instead now. This way they would all get off his back for the fiasco he did earlier. Jason had made himself a very meaty sandwich, a vegetarian one for Damian and a grilled cheese for Tim. Jason honestly didn't know what to give Dick so he gave the mini male a sunflower seed.

"I'm not a hamster Jason!" Dick huffed irritable.

The giant man decided to ignore the little squeaks by stating out loud, "This is a delicious sandwich."

"It's alright." Damian commented as he took a bite of his. Tim just shrugged, using his fingers to take small pieces and plop it into his mouth.

"I want some -" Dick had started to shout but Jason being an ass spoke loudly once more to drown his voice, "It's just alright? I made you a glorious sandwich and it is just alright?!"

"Fine! It's good. There, happy?" Damian snapped.

"Yes."

"I want som -"

"So anything good you and the Teen Titans have been watching lately Damian?" Jason continued.

"We're currently watching Daredevil. For being blind, Matthew Murdock does surprisingly well in combat."

"Ah. I see." Jason nodded.

"JASON, STOP INTERRUPTING ME -"

"So Damian, I - ow!" Jason flung his hand up, smacking Dick right at his little body. The tiny man went soaring into the air and quickly Damian thrust his hand out with the sponge once more, catching him.

"TODD! Be careful with Grayso -"

"Dick! You little Dick! Why did you bite me?!"

"YOU KEPT INTERRUPTING ME ON PURPOSE, YOU ASSHO -"

Just to get even, Jason snatched the tiny man from the sponge and threw him inside his mouth.

Damian's eyes widen at this and Dick started to scream out loudly, the squeaks being shrilling enough to make Tim glance up and see what was happening.

"DAMIAN, TIM - HELP ME!"

"TODD! LET GRAYSON GO OR SO HELP ME!" Damian got off of his chair, marching straight at the older man.

Jason had Dick's little bottom half inside his mouth meanwhile his chest was protruding out of his lips. Dick had a firm grasp of Jason's lips, his fingernails clinging onto it in case he was going to get swallowed. His heart began to race once more, especially since he could feel the teeth threatening his torso.

"J-JASON - I'M SORRY FOR BITING YOU!" Dick cried out, his little feet kicking on the inside. "P-PLEASE, L-LET ME GO!" He begged.

The little beggings was what Jason wanted to hear so he casually plopped the mini out of his mouth and onto his palm. Dick was trembling and naked once more since the tape had weakened because of the saliva. Taking the first chance, Damian snatched his tiny brother and punched Jason at the gut before storming off to his room. Jason was on the floor, holding his stomach since he had just eaten. Tim sighed, shaking his head. This definitely was going to be a long week.

* * *

Alfred the cat was currently asleep on Damian's bed, his furry body curled up in blankets. The moment the door clicked open, the cat's head perked up.

Turning to see Damian, he gave a lazy meow and sat up, peering curiously at his owner.

Damian walked over to his bed and gave his cat a small head rub, receiving purrs of approval. Dick started to wrap himself tightly against Damian's free hand, not wanting to be a chew toy for him once again.

"Alfred, I'm going to need you to leave. Go and bug Jason." Damian told his cat. Alfred began to protest by meowing, not wanting to go but ended up being thrown out anyway. The cat scratched at the door, wanting to be let back inside but once he realized he wasn't going to be, left to go and find a sleeping spot elsewhere.

Sighing, Damian let Dick down onto his nightstand before he laid down. The tiny male was at put a bit at ease but he still couldn't believe that he was inside two mouths so far. Hopefully a third wouldn't occur for the rest of the week. Thankfully, Damian was looking out for him and it was a reminder as to why he choose the ex-assassin to be his caretaker.

"Thank you for saving me from Jason…" Dick told Damian who was looking up at the ceiling.

" _Tt_. Of course I wasn't going to let you being disposed by Jason. I promised to take care of you and I intend to do so." The teen responded.

Dick couldn't help but to smile at the response. It made him want to go over and give Damian a hug so peering over the edge of the nightstand and the beginning of the bedside, he started to calculate the distance for a jump. Thinking that it wouldn't be too bad, Dick made a running start before taking the huge leap off the stand.

Big mistake.

Luckily for the small man though, it was at this time that Damian had decided to turn over to look at him, wanting to know what he could do to help Dick feel better. His eyes widen when he saw Dick taking the leap and not making it. With his right hand, Damian extended it downwards and managed to catch the little man in his palm before Dick would of have gone splat.

"GRAYSON!" Damian hollered, "WHY DID YOU JUMP!?"

Dick flinched at the booming voice and found himself being held above Damian's face now, green eyes narrowing angrily at him. This caused the mini man to pout cutely, "I...I wanted to get comfortable with you…" he whimpered, sniffling afterwards for the full effect. Damian's expression began to soften and he quickly looked away, " _Tt_. You could have just asked instead of leaping like a frog." Damian uttered before dropping his little brother down onto his pillow besides him.

Bouncing onto the pillow slightly, Dick started to crawl over to Damian's left neck side, nuzzling to him.

"What are you -"

"I want to be here, Dami." Dick murmured out since he was close to his ear, "You're warm and comfortable..."

"... _Tt_."

Seeing that he wasn't going to be moved, Dick smiled once more and closed his eyes, letting slumber hit him.


End file.
